Power Coins (Power Rider)
The Power Coins (not to be confused with the Power Coins from the Power Rangers universe) are special coins that are the center of Power Rider's different powers based on the animal the Coin represents. There are two different types of Power Coins: Core Coins & Cell Coins. Core Coins Core Coins are colored Power Coins that make up the essence of a Category:Greedemon:Greedemon. They can also be used to transform into Power Rider or any Combos. These five types of Core Coins were originally fifty (five sets of ten) created by human alchemists 800 years ago as a means to create artificial life, drawing from characteristics of different animals, forming the core of the Greedemon before one Coin in each set was taken. With the tenth medal gone in order to create a 'desire' in the nine other Coins, the Greedemons were created. A sixth set was also created, the Purple Cores, which are made from the antithesis of desire. Later Core Coins were created with current & future technology which seemingly surpasses previous Core Coins in power. It is also notable that Foundation X somehow managed to turn Riders themselves into Core Coins. Each set of Core Coins comes in a specific color & animal type. Red Core Coins have bird powers; yellow Core Coins have big cat powers; green Core Coins have insect powers; silver Core Coins have heavy mammal powers; blue Core Coins have marine animal powers; purple Core Coins have dinosaur powers, & orange Core Coins have reptilian powers. There is 70 Core Coins total from the series, each three from a Greedemon divided into three groupings for the use of Power Rider: Head, Arms (Torso), & Legs. They have either one, two, or three horizontal bars on their backs, respectively, to indicate which corresponding Power Belt slot they are compatible with. List of Core Coins - TBA= StagBeetleMedal.jpg|Stag Coin MantisMedal.jpg|Mantis Coin GrasshopperMedal.jpg|Grasshopper Coin - TBA= LionMedal.jpg|Lion Coin TigerMedal.jpg|Tiger Coin CheetahMedal.jpg|Cheetah Coin - TBA= RhinoMedal.jpg|Rhino Coin GorillaMedal.jpg|Gorilla Coin ElephantMedal.jpg|Elephant Coin - TBA= OrcaWhaleMedal.jpg|Orca Coin EelMedal.jpg|(Electric) Eel Coin OctopusMedal.jpg|Octopus Coin - TBA= As revealed by Leach, there are the sixth set of Core Coins: the Purple Cores, which were formed from the antithesis of desire & had the potential to shatter Core Coins with ease. Five of these Coins entered Eric's body when they sensed his lack of desire, having a profound effect on him by allowing him to sense a Yummy & appearing on the Power Belt on their whim, but they also entered Leach due to his wish for the end of the world. Fully willing to succumb to the Greedemon growing inside him, the five cores turned Leach into the Dinosaur Greedemon. When Leach took two of his own Coins and gave them to Eric, he himself became a Greedemon, unable to resist seven cores. After the death of the Dinosaur Greedemon, seven of the purple coins were shattered when they entered the event horizon of the black hole that was caused when Power Rider defeated the Dinosaur Greedemon while the remaining three were sent with the other Core Coins that were sucked up by the black hole's pull. The Purple Cores have the power of extinct animals. They have the power to change Power Rider into the Invincible Combo. Due to the Purple Cores being made to get rid of desire, they cannot be used outside of the Combo. In War of the Heroes, a set of these Coins are combined into the Invincible Combo , which is used by Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink)] to into Power Rider's Invincible Combo. *'Ptera Coin': The Ptera Coin is the Pteranodon-themed Power Coin. As a Head Core Coin, it allows Power Rider to use the External Fins to fly, as well as create freezing winds that can encase the opponent in ice. *'Tricera Coin': The Tricera Coin is the Triceratops-themed Power Coin. As an Arms Core Coin, it allows Power Rider to use the Wind Stinger horns that are mounted on the Tricera Shoulders, which can stretch into various lengths according to Power Rider's command. *'Tyranno Coin': The Tyranno Coin is the Tyrannosaurus rex-themed Power Coin. As a Leg Core Coin, it allows Power Rider to use the Tyranno Legs, which can use a tail called the Tail Divider to give a devastating blow & act like thigh armor when not in use. He can also use the claws on the feet to attack enemies with kicks. PteranodonMedal.jpg|Ptera Coin TriceratopsMedal.jpg|Tricera Coin TyrannosaurusMedal.jpg|Tyranno Coin - Reptilians= *'Cobra Coin': The Cobra Medal is the Hooded Cobra-themed Power Coin. As a Head Core Coin, it allows his eyesight to be doubled, as well as gaining infra-red perception that allows him to see even in absolute darkness. *'Turtle Coin': The Turtle Coin is the Turtle-themed Core Coin that arms Power Rider's arms with two carapace-like shields, shaped like a turtle shell split in half, with each half resting on each arm. When he puts them together, he can create a powerful energy shield in the shape of a hexagon. *'Crocodile Coin': The Wani Medal is the Crocodile-themed Power Coin. As a Leg Core Coin, it allows Power Rider to use the Crocodile Legs, allowing him to use the sharp saw-like attachments known as the Saw Scythers to cut through enemies while his kicks project a crocodile head "biting" the opponent on contact. CobraMedal.jpg|Cobra Coin TurtleMedal.jpg|Turtle Coin CrocodileMedal.jpg|Crocodile Coin - Arthropods= Sasori Medal.jpg|Scoripion Coin Kani Medal.jpg|Crab Coin Ebi Medal.jpg|Shrimp Coin CSM Ebi Medal.png|Shrimp Coin (in color) CSM Kani Medal.png|Crab Coin (in color) CSM Sasori Medal.png|Scorpion Coin (in color) - Future= SharkMedal.jpg|Shark Coin WhaleMedal.jpg|Whale Coin WolffishMedal.jpg|Wolffish Coin CSM Shika Medal.png|Deer Coin CSM Gazelle Medal.png|Gazelle Coin CSM Ushi Medal.png|Cow Coin CSM Mukade Medal.png|Centipede Coin CSM Hachi Medal.png|Hachi Medal CSM Ari Medal.png|Bee Coin CSM Seiuchi Medal.png|Walrus Coin CSM Shirokuma Medal.png|Polar Bear Coin CSM Penguin Medal.png|Penguin Coin YadokariMedal.jpg|Ant Coin - Super= *'Super Hawk Coin': The Super Hawk Coin arms Power Rider with the Super Hawk Head, which looks similar to the Hawk Head in the Blazing Combo. *'Super Tiger Coin': The Super Tiger Coin arms Power Rider with the Super Tiger Arms, equipping him with the more longer & sharper Tiger Claw gauntlets. *'Super Grasshopper Coin': The Super Grasshopper Coin arms Power Rider with the spiked Super Grasshopper Legs, allowing him to jump higher & kick with extra strength. Super_Taka_Medal.jpg|Super Hawk Coin Super_Tora_Medal.jpg|Super Tiger Coin Super_Batta_Medal.jpg|Super Grasshopper Coin - Miscellaneous= - Video Game-Exclusive= *'Valkyrie Coin (Alternative Version)': This alternate version of the Valkyrie Coin is used to create the Valkyrie Greedemon's new form. After the Greedemon is destroyed it is used by Power Rider Valkyrie, giving him Snake Arms with the snake-like protrusions used to inject venom. *'Scorpion (Empire)': The Scorpion Coin is the Scorpion Empire-themed Core Coin used to create the Scorpion Greedemon. After the Greedemon is destroyed it is used by Power Rider Valkyrie, giving him the Scorpion Legs, the right leg features a scorpion that can inject poison while the left leg has spikes for close range attacks. *'Hadec Coin': The Hadec Coin is the Hadec Empire-themed Core Coin used to create the Hadec Greedemon. *'Neo-Valkyrie Coin': The Neo-Valkyrie Coin is the Neo Valkyrie Empire-themed Core Coin used to create the Neo-Valkyrie Greedemon. SIC Shocker Medal.jpg|Valkyrie Coin (Video game version) SIC Gelshocker Core Medal.jpg|Valkyrie Coin (Alternative version) SIC Destron Core Medal.jpg|Scorpion Scoin SIC GOD Core Medal.jpg|Hadec Coin SIC Garanda Core Medal.jpg|TBA SIC Delza Core Medal.jpg|TBA - Foundation X= CSM Taka Medal X.png|Hawk Coin CSM Kujaku Medal X.png|Peacock Coin CSM Condor Medal X.png|Condor Coin CSM Kuwagata Medal X.png|Stag Coin CSM Kamakiri Medal X.png|Mantis Coin CSM Batta Medal X.png|Grasshopper Coin CSM Tora Medal X.png|Tiger Coin }} }} Cell Coins Cell Coins are silver Power Coins & come from the Greedemons, making up their bodies & those of the Yummy. Cell Coins can feature the front side of any Core Coin, usually one from the Greedemon who produced it but with no needed correlation once Yummies start accumulating them; their backs feature an X, though some shots show them as having the same horizontal bars as Core Coins. These Coins are a manifestation of human desire that holds tremendous power & can be generated by Yummies absorbing targets of human desire. While the Greedemons were sealed away, the Ness Foundation studied & gathered the Cell Coins, incorporating them in their Power Bike, Power Saber, & Candroid technology. Legendary Rider Coins Further History See Also *O Medals - Kamen Rider OOO counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki. Category:Power Rider Category:Rider Powers Category:Collectible Devices Category:Transformation Gear